vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ansel and Niklaus Mikaelson's Family Bloodline
Ansel and Niklaus Mikaelson's Family is an unknown ancient bloodline of very powerful werewolves that goes back at least a thousand years. They are all members of the North East Atlantic Pack, that is native to America and is said to have existed since the genesis of the werewolf species. This bloodline's known werewolves have all been powerful and noteworthy. The family's known oldest ancestor is Ansel, and known most powerful ancestor is Niklaus Mikaelson. This family has had a bad relationship/rivalry with the Crescent Wolf Pack, a pack in the Southeastern United States, since the beginning of their existence. History The full history of their bloodline remains a mystery. However, at some point, a werewolf named Ansel ascended to the role of Alpha of the North East Atlantic Pack, where he became beloved by his people and feared by other werewolf packs. It was around this time that Ansel caught the eye of the powerful witch Esther, who had moved to the neighboring village years with her husband Mikael and their two sons Finn and Elijah after the "death" of their eldest daughter Freya Mikaelson. Mikael had become distant from Esther after the loss of Freya, which eventually led to Esther beginning an affair with Ansel, who she grew to love deeply, especially after Mikael quickly became violent and abusive to both her and her children. During this time, Esther and Ansel conceived a child together, Klaus, and though Ansel knew it was his son, Esther forbade him from admitting the truth or having a relationship with his young son Klaus, instead passing him off as Mikael's own child. Knowing Klaus was born with the werewolf gene - which, if triggered, would reveal her infidelity - Esther made a magical amulet for Klaus to wear in order to secretly make him physically weaker, ensuring that he wouldn't be strong enough to take a human life and activate his lycanthropy. Unfortunately, Esther and Mikael's youngest son, Henrik, was killed near the turn of the 11th century on a Full Moon after he and Klaus sneaked out to watch the men in Ansel's pack turn into wolves. Unable to bear the thought of losing another child, Mikael and Esther made the decision to turn Mikael and the rest of the Mikaelson children into what became known as the Original Vampires as a form of protection, as their new supernatural abilities were superior to that of the werewolves. However, this transformation also came with an unintended consequence - an insatiable hunger for human blood. After Klaus accidentally made his first human kill while feeding shortly after he was turned into a vampire, he triggered his werewolf curse, revealing his true nature to his family and becoming the world's first werewolf-vampire hybrid. The revelation of Esther's infidelity coupled with the realization that Ansel's pack had also been responsible for Henrik's death, Mikael went into an unstoppable rage due to the heightened emotions that came with being a vampire. He went on a rampage and slaughtered over half of the werewolves in the village, including Ansel himself. However, it has been insinuated that at least one of Klaus' paternal half-siblings survived Mikael's massacre and continued Ansel and Klaus' bloodline, as Klaus continues to have distant werewolf relatives living in the present day. Throughout The Originals |-|Season One= In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, after Hayley Marshall sent Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson to the Bayou to protect her family, Elijah and Rebekah found Cary, a werewolf who had traveled to New Orleans in anticipation of the birth of Klaus and Hayley's child. The two saved Cary from being attacked by Diego and the other vampires, which is when Elijah recognized a ring Cary wore on a chain around his neck as previously belonging to their mother, Esther Mikaelson. This leads them to realize that Cary is one of Klaus' living blood relatives through his biological father Ansel. living out in the bayou where Elijah recognized a ring on him that belonged to their mother which somehow got into possession of her lover's family. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Cary and the other werewolves in the Bayou were given shelter by Father Kieran at Klaus' behest when a terrible storm hit Louisiana as a result of Davina Claire losing control of her Harvest magic. In The Big Uneasy, Klaus figured out that the ring Cary had inherited from his family was actually a Moonlight Amulet that had been made by his mother for Ansel in order to keep him from being forced to turn on the full moon. He then enlisted Cary's help in finding out what stone was previously set in the ring so he could get to work making duplicates for the Crescent Wolf Pack. |-|Season Two= In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Esther confronted Klaus and explained to him just how she met Ansel and how she came to have an affair with him. She also admitted that she had resurrected him before the destruction of the Other Side in order to give Klaus the chance to know his father, hoping that he would take her deal and allow her to place his spirit in the body of a mortal werewolf. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Klaus was searching for merlock orchids to help Elijah in the Bayou when he realized that he was being followed. He confronted Ansel and demanded that he leave him alone, but instead, Ansel offered to help him, as he was the one who collected the orchids for Esther in the 11th century to sedate Mikael when he was in one of his especially brutal rages. While they seek out the merlock orchids, Ansel explained that Esther forbade him from knowing Klaus during his childhood, and so he was forced to content himself with the knowledge that Klaus would eventually trigger his werewolf gene and need his real father; unfortunately for them both, this happened too late, and by the time Klaus triggered his gene, he and his family had already become vampires, allowing Mikael to kill the werewolves easily. He went on to explain to Klaus that he had watched him for centuries from the Other Side, during which time he got to know him better than anyone else, and that he knew what Klaus wanted more than anything was a family. He insisted Klaus had no reason to fear him, and the two sat around a fire while Klaus watched Ansel prepare the merlock orchid roots to give Elijah. When Ansel suggested that Klaus take Esther's offer and possess the body of a werewolf, he confessed that he knew that Klaus' daughter Hope was still alive, because he has been drawn to her during the full moons, just as he had been drawn to Klaus when he was a child. Unfortunately, the fact that Ansel knew about Hope and could somehow be manipulated into giving this information to Esther caused Klaus to kill Ansel in order to protect his daughter. When Ansel realized what Klaus was about to do, he tried to insist that Klaus was too good to do this, Klaus admitted that while he would have liked to be his son, he was raised by Mikael, which made him cruel, ruthless, and powerful enough to protect his daughter. Klaus then sliced Ansel's chest open with his own blade, clutching his body as he died. He left Ansel's body in the Lycée for Esther to find, which set her on her course for revenge against Klaus. Family Members *'Ansel:' Ansel was the Alpha of the North East Atlantic Pack in the late 10th/early 11th century. *'Ansel's child/children:' Ansel presumably had at least one more child, and possibly multiple, who survived Mikael's rampage and carried on their father's werewolf bloodline. *'Niklaus Mikaelson:' Ansel's son with Esther, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being on earth, which also makes him the most powerful member of this family. *'Cary:' A direct descendant of Ansel, and a distant relative of Klaus and Hope. *'Hope Mikaelson:' Ansel's granddaughter and Klaus' daughter, she is the world's first hybrid of three supernatural species (werewolf, witch, and vampire). Relatives *'Mikael:' Klaus' step-father, he was one of the Original vampires and one of the most powerful Vampire Hunters of all time. He was also known as Mikael the Destroyer. *'Dahlia:' Klaus' maternal aunt, she was one of the world's most powerful witches. *'Esther Mikaelson:' Ansel's lover, who was the mother of Klaus. She was a Witch with whom Ansel had an affair, and Klaus was the product of their love together. *'Hayley Marshall-Kenner:' Hayley (born Andréa Labonair) is a werewolf who had a one-night stand with Klaus ( ). It was revealed in The Originals, that Hayley had become pregnant with their daughter Hope Mikaelson after their tryst. It was Hope's hybrid blood (which she inherited from her father Klaus) that ultimately turned Hayley into a hybrid after Hope's birth and Hayley's subsequent murder. Because of this and her status as the mother of Klaus' child, she became an honorary member of this family. She is currently the Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | |DEFB|DEFB=Esther's Family|boxstyle_DEFB=background: ;height:10em; width:3em| | }} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |!| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| |AN|AN= Ansel †|y|EM|EM= Esther Mikaelson †|boxstyle_EM=background: ;height:10em; width:3em|v|Mik|Mik= Mikael †|boxstyle_Mik=background: ;height:10em; width:3em}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |:| |!| | | |!| |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |:| |!| | |MF|MF=Mikaelson Family|boxstyle_MF=background: ;height:10em; width:3em| }} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |:| |!| | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |:| |!| | |LF|LF=Labonair Family|boxstyle_LF=background: ;height:10em; width:3em| }} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |:| |!| | | |!|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |:|NM|NM= Niklaus Mikaelson †|boxstyle_NM=background: ;height:10em; width:3em|y|HMK|HMK= Hayley Marshall †|boxstyle_HMK=background: ;height:10em; width:3em}} | | |:| | | |!| | | | }} | |Ca|Ca= Cary| |HM|HM= Hope Mikaelson|boxstyle_HM=background: ;height:10em; width:3em}} :Note: Dashed lines indicate a span of unknown time between generations of family members. Dashed horizontal lines indicate confirmed parentage out of wedlock. Surname *This family's surname is currently unknown. Trivia *It was the combination of Esther's infidelity with Ansel and his pack's role in the death of her and Mikael's son Henrik that ultimately led to a mass murder of many of the members of this bloodline. It also contributed to the hostilities that exist between the vampire and werewolf species that rages on to this day, as well as the Werewolf Genocide that continues on as well. *As of now, the only known living member of this bloodline is Cary, though it has been stated that he does have family who are still living, as well. *Members of this bloodline have a unique ability to sense each other in wolf form. *This bloodline is said to be one of the original seven werewolf bloodline. See also Category:Families Category:Mikaelson Family